Something To Talk About
by AnythingButOrdinaryGirl
Summary: <html><head></head>They were unaware of what everyone else knew; the stares, the hushed gossip, the rumours – they didn't understand any of it. That was until a simple game of pretend. OneShot.</html>


**Hey guys...this has been reuploaded after many of you pointed out a silly mistake on my part. I originally wrote the story under different names and had failed to edit it properly on completion...now everything is as it should be. Sorry for that confusion and I hope it will be easier to follow now :) Thanks so much guys x**

* * *

><p><strong>Something to Talk About<strong>

**They were unaware of what everyone else knew; the stares, the hushed gossip, the rumours – they didn't understand any of it. That was until a simple game of pretend.**

* * *

><p><em>People are talkin, talking 'bout people<br>I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
>They think we're lovers kept under covers<br>I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
>We laugh just a little too loud<br>We stand just a little too close  
>We stare just a little too long<br>Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'_

She walked down the bright white and red halls at the start of a new school day and a new school week and thought about what lessons she had as she made her way slowly through the hustle and bustle of the crowds to go and meet her friends. Monday morning at East High was always the same - crowds of teenagers huddled together in the halls catching up on the weekend's events and latest gossip while hoping the school bell wouldn't sound anytime soon. As she drifted through the crowds she caught wind of some of the conversations going on around the school and rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly as she heard a group of kids talking about how her and one of her closest friends were too close to be just friends. At this she had to laugh slightly – they had been friends for a while and that's all there was too it, only people seemed to keep talking about how they were so close and got along a little too well.

She and Troy had known each other since freshmen year and they were now in junior year; they had started hanging out after they figured they were in most classes together and he joined both her and her best friend since forever – Sharpay Catherine Evans or to her, Shar. Both she and Troy had gotten along well from the start and all three of them became close and were shortly joined by their other friends, Taylor, Chad and Zeke. It was true that they got along better than most friends but that was just because they got each other – they understood each other and had a connection.

She let her mind wonder as she pushed through the crowds and thought about if they were seeing something her and Troy weren't, did they see more than friendship when they seen the pair in the halls, was there something they were completely oblivious to that no one else was?

_Let's give them something to talk about  
>Let's give them something to talk about<br>Let's give them something to talk about  
>How about love?<br>_

She spotted Troy in the distance and sped up her pace a little to greet his smiling face as he watched her scurry towards him. As soon as she reached him he pulled her into a hug as though he hadn't seen her in a long time when in actual fact it had been a matter of hours.

"Morning Ella, how's it going so far on this delightful Monday morning?" he queried with a grin on his face.

"Hey yourself and its going okay – just another Monday, more gossip and guess what the topic of conversation was for various students this morning?" She questioned in a bored sarcastic tone.

"Umm I wonder could it be what's on the Lunch Menu today? Or what the theme for next week's dance will be?" He pondered out loud as though he didn't know the answer. "Oh no wait, I got it, we have a winner – it was us right?" He chuckled knowing he was right.

"Yep, I don't know Troy maybe they're seeing something neither of us does because they gossip consistently about it and it's getting harder to ignore, I just don't see what's so fascinating" She sighed as she grabbed her books out of her locker for first period.

"You know we should give them something to talk about, they seem to enjoy talking about something that's not happening so let's make out like something happening and that'll definitely give them something to talk about" He stated with a glint in his eye. "And who knows maybe it will shut them up once and for all" he finished.

"Hmm maybe you're right, if they want something to talk about maybe we should give them something to talk about so then they won't have to gossip and spread rumours about us" The petite teen found herself considering this option seriously.

With that they walked to homeroom, hand in hand under the watchful eye of many of the student body, both unaware of the dangerous game they were about to play.

Now the idea was planted they proceeded to put their plan into action and both strived be a little more 'friendly' with each other around the school halls in order to really give people something to talk about. Their relationship still remained platonic but the student body were talking about there more friendly ways and were convincing their selves of a 'secret relationship'.

"Look, they're holding hands!" A brunette observed from afar.

"Oh my gosh, he just kissed her – right by her mouth!"

"No way! He just touched her ass"

The gossip and rumours were rife throughout the whole of the school but the teens just laughed at every comment they heard and continued their game of 'pretend'. Their friends were confused too, they'd not been informed of the plan and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Okay guys, seriously, you guys have practically been all over each other all day! Are you guys like dating?" Sharpay queried in a curious tone as she eyed the clasped hands of her friends.

"Yeah, you guys are a little too friendly lately...what gives?" Chad asked, his friends nodding in agreement.

Troy shifted a little under the intense gaze of his friends, he felt uncomfortable being questioned so bluntly. Gabriella rolled her eyes before answering for them both "No guys, we're not a couple. We're playing a little game with people to really give them something to talk about!"

Taylor, the logical and intelligent one in the group just shook her head "The game you're playing is a dangerous game. You never know what is going to happen and you never know when 'pretend' is actually going to become very real for someone"

Troy and Gabriella shared a serious look for a moment before dismissing the comment. "Taylor, I assure you this is just for fun and will be over without anyone getting hurt. Everything will be as normal before you know it" Gabriella answered with a grin as Troy nodded his head to agree.

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
>You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?<br>It took a rumor to make me wonder  
>Now I'm convinced I'm going under<br>Thinking 'bout you every day  
>Dreaming 'bout you every night<br>Hoping that you feel the same way  
>Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'<br>_

Taylor's simple comment somehow stuck with Gabriella that week and the Latina suddenly became more aware of her and Troy's actions towards each other. She noticed how he sometimes got nervous around her in certain situations or the way he looked at her.

As they stood in the hallway after lunch on a Friday afternoon surrounded by their friends, she noticed Troy looked at her in a loving way, a loving way that seemed to show more than friendship and her mind wandered – thinking about their relationship. She wondered if he was falling for her – was there more than friendship for him? She considered this carefully as she thought about how foolish she had been not noticing the way he acts around her.

The weekend had her thinking about nothing but Troy and she wondered about the rumours and the gossip she heard around the school. She had dreamt about him every night over the weekend and her mind seemed to be consumed with thoughts about him. She was going under and she knew it – she didn't even have to try, she was falling for him and had been for a while and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She could only hope he did feel the same way and that the look she had seen was an indication of deeper feelings he held for her. She knew she was going to have to talk to him about it soon and she thought about how best to approach the situation but for once thinking done her no good for once.

The beauty found she was stumbling over her words as she tried to talk to him about their relationship and her feelings after school the next Monday evening.

"Umm so Troy I um wanted to you know discuss something with you, um about us you know and yeah" she spluttered out as they watched a repeat of friends on TV.

"Oh yea, you mentioned it at school, what's up?" He asked with slight concern evident in his voice.

"I um, so I was thinking about all the rumours at school and things and well I um sort of noticed some things and I- I just wanted to say that I can umm, I can..." She stuttered, desperately trying to form words.

"Spit it out Ella, you know you can tell me whatever" He urged the raven haired girl as he ran his hand through dirty blonde hair.

"I, um, Ok look this is it – I was thinking about those rumours and I can sort of see what they might be seeing and the thing is Troy I think I'm falling for you and have been for a while and I just noticed it because of the rumours and when you looked at me the other day and yeah well that's it" She rushed out to the boy across her who was desperately trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"Whoa slow down there Ells" He grinned from ear to ear. "There's no need to be nervous I feel the same way. I guess the rumours helped me see it more than I had before and now I can see clearly that I'm falling for you Gabriella Elisabeth Montez and I would like it very much if you would consider being my girlfriend?" He questioned happily.

"Of course I would Troy Alexander Bolton" She giggled before the pair leaned in to share a sweet and tender kiss.

"Now we can really give them something to talk about and really show it to them" He smiled before reconnecting their lips in a kiss which was full of feelings neither knew they had.

_Let's give them something to talk about  
>A little mystery to figure out<br>Let's give them something to talk about  
>How about love, love, love, love?<em>

As they walked into school the next day - the corridors full with students; they connected their hands and walked closer than ever before. They looked at each and smiled before pushing through the crowds to their lockers. Upon reaching their lockers Troy proceeded to give Gabriella a good morning kiss in front of the tired students around them and in full view of their oncoming friends. The shock on people's faces was clearly evident as the pair separated and carried on as normal like nothing had ever happened. The day continued like so, the flirting and kisses on show for the student body throughout the day at certain times but without a word of explanation to anyone which sent the students into a gossiping frenzy as the new couple continued with their day. They had certainly given them something to talk about now they both thought – they had given them love to talk about. Love – a four letter word with so much meaning that was being shared between two average people in an average school in America. Love that would flourish and deepen with time and strengthen the special bond between the two individuals and give everyone they knew something to talk about.

_Let's give them something to talk about  
>Let's give them something to talk about<br>Let's give them something to talk about  
>How about love, love, love, love?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I own storyline only. All rights to rightful owners. Please review and thanks for reading =D <strong>

**P.S - Those of you who are subbed to 'Meant to Be**_'_** - there will be a new chapter heading your way this weekend hopefully. Its half written so I'll do my best to finish it for you all. Thanks for your patience =D **_  
><em>


End file.
